With instant development of economy, every industry or trade uses mechanized and automated operating equipment universally, and the requirement for the working accuracy of various machines is stricter. In order to satisfy the accuracy requirement in production manufacturing, the computer numerical machine tool is used on the existing technology.
According to market diagnosis, many industries need a high precision milling boring machine tool which can implement multi-task machining of facing, surface, bore, inner cone, outer circle, outer cone, cylindrical thread, taper thread and so on at a time.
However, the present high precision computer numerical control milling and boring machine tool is expensive, adverse to popularization. Therefore, most suppliers use computer numerical control milling and boring machine tool at a lower price and its machine tool headstock can move in only one direction. But the computer numerical control milling and boring machine tool has low automaticity, high mismachining tolerance and low precision, and when the workpiece shall be machined in multiple directions, the change of placement is slow, taking time and labor, the functioning efficiency is low. Therefore, if the machine tool headstock can shift multiple directions, the practicability can be enhanced greatly, and the time and cost can be saved.
In view of this, how to provide a headstock structure of computer numerical control milling and boring machine tool which can rotate and move up and down, and can perform horizontal radial motion is the topic to be improved by the present invention.